


Тринадцатый удар Миллениума

by Relictum_mores



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relictum_mores/pseuds/Relictum_mores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Краткое содержание: Король, Лев и Ворон.<br/>Посвящение: Памяти 11 сентября 2001 года.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тринадцатый удар Миллениума

Сентябрь третьего тысячелетия выдался для Лондона прохладным, но радовал тем, что хотя бы погода стояла сухая и ясная.

С утра одиннадцатого у Артура не задался день. У него редко бывало так, чтобы всё валилось из рук без видимой на то причины. Сначала он сорвался на премьер-министра, придравшись к его переносу встреч с Королевой на среду. Почему-то именно в этот злосчастный вторник Артур потерял над собой контроль и привычно заявился в гостиную шотландского замка в положенное утреннее время. При этом проигнорировав странные взгляды слуг, провожавших его уверенный хозяйский шаг до нужной комнаты. В ней около неразожженного камина действительно сидела Королева в простой одежде местного стиля, характерной для переменчивого климата начала осени в Шотландии. У её кресла стоял Кёркленд старший, который не пожелал даже из простой вежливости прервать оживленный разговор с герцогом Эдинбургским о великолепном олене, увиденным им недавно в долине, хотя появление брата не осталось для него незаметным. Герцог сидел напротив супруги и мечтательно смотрел в окно, уже, видимо, представляя, как возьмёт внуков охотиться на холмы, что было одним из любимых забав Маунтбеттена. Шотландец замолчал лишь когда Елизавета II, вежливо и несколько удивленно приподняв брови, поздоровалась, наконец обратив внимание на вошедшего Англию.

\- Что-то случилось? – спросила своим приятным голосом Королева, предостерегающе погрозив презрительно фыркнувшему шотландцу пальцем, словно тот был непослушным ребенком, от которого стоит только отвезти взгляд, и он учинит какую-нибудь шалость.

\- Нет, Ваше Величество, - чувствуя, как его лицо начинает розоветь от нахлынувшего стыда из-за собственной оплошности, британец судорожно замялся, пытаясь найти вескую причину своего столь раннего присутствия в резиденции, - хотел лишь удостовериться, что у Вас всё хорошо.

Та понимающе улыбнулась и предложила ему присоединиться к ним, но англичанин, уже взявший себя в руки, вежливо отказался и бросил хмурый взгляд на лукаво оскалившегося старшего брата, который сложил пальцы рук аркой, напоминающую мост. «У тебя есть моё тело, но не моя преданность и моё уважение,» - раздался голос Уоллеса в голове Соединенного королевства. Королева, заметив их переглядки, встала с кресла и, сделав жест, чтобы Алистер нагнулся к ней, отвесила ему легкий воспитательного характера подзатыльник. После которого он тут же примирительно пробурчал что-то похожее на «прошу прощения, мэм». Кёркленд младший, чувствуя себя оскорбленным перед сувереном, едва сдержался, чтобы не исчезнуть на месте, наплевав на приличия. Но всё же, из глубокого уважения к Елизавете II и Филиппу, вышел за дверь, прежде чем мгновенно вернуться в Лондон в крайне взвинченном состоянии.

 Этим летом Блэр повторил успех своей партии 1997 года, уверенно заткнув за пояс Уильяма Хейга, тот же, не выдержав этого, подал в отставку, несмотря на попытки Артура его остановить. И ответ лейбориста на несущественную жалобу страны, который после досадной оплошности тут же примчался на Даунинг-стрит 10, Кёркленд расценил более чем дерзким.

\- Артур, давайте мы перенесём решение вопросов на завтрашнюю встречу, сейчас вы, мягко говоря, не в состоянии конструктивно мыслить, – с безупречно вежливой улыбкой спокойно ответил переизбранный премьер, нехотя оторвавшись от подписывания аккуратно лежащей стопки бумаг. Артур возник перед ним из неоткуда так резко, что легкий испуг довольно быстро перешёл в плохо скрытое раздражение. Обычно англичанин не возникал из воздуха посреди его кабинета, а пользовался при передвижении в рамках столицы хотя бы дверьми.

\- Вы забываетесь, Энтони Чарлз Линтон! Что вы успели сделать за это лето, кроме разбрасывания обещаний об увеличении числа медсестер и равенстве? – последнее слово англичанин подчеркнул особенно сквозившим в голосе негодованием, он всё же оставался ярым приверженцем консерваторов. И на всяческое навязывание панибратства в устоявшихся, несмотря на некоторые изменения в политике и влияние современного мира в целом, слоях общества, вызывало у него даже сейчас ноющую зубную боль.

\- Тони, ты представляешь та статья в Sun… - пресс-секретарь замолчал в нерешительности, продолжая держаться за ручку приоткрытой двери кабинета и переводя изумлённый взгляд с Артура на Блэра и почему-то еще на плотно закрытое и зашторенное гардиной окно.

\- Простите, сэр Кёркленд, я не заметил, как вы вошли, - еще Кэмпбэлл хотел добавить, что, вероятно, отвлёкся и поэтому пропустил этот, несомненно, важный момент. Но он был готов поклясться, что мимо его стола в соседнем помещении никто не проходил уже почти как час.

\- Алистер, пожалуйста, закройте дверь с той стороны! – сердито бросил вместо приветствия англичанин, даже не повернувшись к советнику. Он терпеть не мог человека, негласно считавшегося вторым по влиянию после премьера. И эта неприязнь основывалась далеко не только на совпадении имен Кэмпбэлла и его старшего брата.

Тот хмуро окинул напоследок окружающую обстановку светло-серым взглядом из-под сильно выдающихся на его лице надбровных дуг, многозначительно задержавшись на лице Блэра, но завуалированный указ "исчезнуть с глаз долой" исполнил. Премьер-министр снисходительно посмотрел на Великобританию, всем своим видом показав «Я ведь говорю, вы не в себе. Вот обидели моего друга ни за что». Но предусмотрительно промолчал, не став открыто язвить по поводу «здравого смысла» и прочего. Артур поймал себя на мысли, что игравшая на его губах улыбка делала премьера похожим на лопоухого тролля.

Обедать британец пошёл поздно в самое обычное кафе, при этом пригласив составить ему компанию Холмса старшего. Тот был удивлен выбором не самого изысканного, на его взгляд, места для трапезы, но отказываться не стал, тут же предложив проехать вместе с ним на служебной машине. Кёркленд был, пожалуй, единственным пассажиром ягуара XJ, тонированным практически до слияния с насыщенно-черным оттенком кузова стёклами, кроме разве что самого Холмса, не ощущавшего себя в его салоне напряженным. По дороге чиновник британского правительства терпеливо выслушивал жалобы Артура на несносного премьер-министра, хотя большая часть его мышления была занята расчетом предстоящих выборов в паре не самых влиятельных стран и общую напряженность военной обстановки в мире.

\- Он даже не соизволил что-либо предпринять 13 июля в Москве. Лондон мог стать первым городом, принявшим у себя Олимпиаду трижды! – Великобритания трагически размашисто взмахнул кистью, чуть не выбив из рук Майкрофта карманный молескин, в котором он то и дело делал какие-то пометки.

\- Уверен, сэр, он непременно сделает это в 2012 году, - чиновник произнёс это так учтиво и тут же убрал записную книжку во внутренний карман пальто, всецело отдав своё драгоценное внимание родной стране, что Кёркленд сразу же отметил, смягчившись от почтительного обращения.

\- Я желаю, чтобы Энтони лично за это ответил, вы меня понимаете? – уже более спокойно, но по-прежнему строго, настоял англичанин, пристально посмотрев в подмечающие каждую деталь глаза советника Секретаря. От того не укрылись ни шерсть маленьких корги на брюках Артура, ни остатки стойкого одновременно дымно-кожаного и в тоже время с нотками лимона и ванили туалетной воды премьер-министра.

\- Да, это возможно устроить, - Холмс старший был, пожалуй, единственным человеком в приближении Артура, у которого «да» означало «да».  Тот никогда не использовал это простое на первый взгляд слово, которым ежесекундно бездумно сорило более миллиона людей в мире, если не был уверен в том, что мог что-либо сделать на 100%.

В такие минуты Кёркленд ловил себя на досадной мысли - как жаль, что Холмс не желает публичности и довольствуется своей ролью, находящейся в глубокой тени политической сцены. Как знать, что было бы, будь это не так…

К двум часам дня они прибыли к уютное кафе неподалеку от центра. В это время в нём было довольно много посетителей, но просторное удобное место у окна было не занято. Майкрофт некоторое время назад заметил для себя, что, находясь в компании Артура в общественных местах, на них мало кто обращал внимание. Что несколько осложняло задачу охране, вечно скользившей по пятам своего босса, сливавшейся с окружающим миром настолько хорошо, что порой даже Холмсу нужно было чуть пристальнее, чем обычно, осматривать окружающую обстановку, чтобы заметить своих людей.

Сейчас было бы очевидно, что приехавшие на чёрной тонированной машине хорошо одетые двое мужчин могли бы привлечь намного больше взглядов окружающих в этом месте, чем чувствовал на себе чиновник. За что он был благодарен предусмотрительному и никогда ничего не забывающему Кёркленду, старавшегося сделать жизнь нужных ему людей комфортнее. Великобритания с аппетитом поедал рыбу в хрустящей панировке, изредка макая её в соус. Майкрофт же, отказавшийся от подобной еды, неспешно потягивал Харрогейт без газа из кристальной чистоты хайболла, поддерживая непринужденный разговор.

         Из кармана Артура раздалась стандартная трель мелодии телефонов Nokia. Англичанин неторопливо промокнул рот и руки бумажной салфеткой. И привычным движением вынул слайдер, его только что спокойное лицо недовольно поморщилось, когда он увидел на экране номер звонившего. Майкрофт хорошо знал, что подобная реакция у его страны может быть только на двух личностей. И, судя по тому, что он не нажал на кнопку сброса сразу же, это не был Франция.

\- Что же за день такой… - с нарастающим в голосе раздражением проворчал англичанин и, коротко извинившись, поднялся из-за стола, направившись в сторону выхода. Громкий щелчок раскрывшегося корпуса Nokia и грубое «Алло» были отчетливо слышны через жужжание обедающих и еще ни о чём не подозревающих людей.

С уходом Англии, фигуру которого теперь можно было различить стоящей на улице недалеко от витрины ближайшего магазина, чиновник сразу почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Хотя «сфера невнимания», как для себя обозначил Майкрофт способность англичанина делать так, чтобы окружающие не досаждали серому кардиналу, всё еще исправно действовала. Небо на улице из оттенка ковентри, каким оно было несколько часов назад, превратилось в практически угольное, с низкими свинцового цвета клокастыми тучами, наводившими безрадостные мысли о предстоящем ливне. Стекло глушило шум города, и о чем разговаривал Кёркленд с назойливым американцем, а позвонившим, несомненно, был именно он, не было возможности расслышать.

С лица Артура между тем уж слишком резко схлынуло раздражение. Затем на нём быстро сменили друг друга недоверие, удивление и под конец оно выражало самый неподдельный ужас, эмоцию, которую Холмс старший никогда ранее не видел у Англии. Кёркленд заметался по тротуару, натыкаясь на случайных прохожих и периодически оступаясь с бордюра сбегал на проезжую часть, где ему сигналили машины, при этом не отнимая телефонной трубки от уха и не прекращая что-то в неё кричать. Было понятно, что произошло что-то из ряда вон выходящее.

И пока Майкрофт решал, что он может предпринять в сложившейся ситуации, у него самого зазвонил идентичный телефонный аппарат. Звонил один из внешних «личных» агентов, сейчас находившихся в Нью-Йорке, что лишь подтвердило подозрения о связи с Америкой. За малый промежуток времени, который Майкрофт Холмс потратил на оплату обеда и выход из помещения, он успел понять, что ситуация на той стороне океана критическая.

Британский служащий не переспрашивал запыхавшегося судя по дыханию человека, которого и так было плохо слышно из-за творившегося вокруг него ада из криков о помощи, вое сирен пожарных машин и какого-то утробного громкого гула, словно к нему приближался поезд метро, а затем связь прервалась. Как всегда, в моменты исключительной опасности Майкрофт действовал отлаженно и очень быстро. Оценив расстояние до продолжавшего метаться англичанина, лицо которого стало серого цвета, чиновник понял, что всё же успевает совершить пару звонков. Первым он потребовал усилить меры безопасности до первого уровня и сделал несколько распоряжений, соответствующих складывающейся ситуации, голосом, не терпящим отлагательств, благо, люди, его услышавшие, никогда не обсуждали его приказы, а именно он потребовал усилить досмотр в аэропортах и наблюдение за общественными и правительственными учреждениями. Вторым поставил в известность начальство. Третьим с помощью быстрого набора вызвал Шерлока, хотя и не был уверен, что тот находится, по крайней мере, на территории родной страны.

Тот на удивление быстро снял трубку и раздраженно поинтересовался «Какого черта Майкрофту от него нужно?», судя по звукам, он находился на подходе к метро St. Paul’s, собираясь отправляться в Бартс. Майкрофт не тешил себя тем фактом, что брат ответил на звонок практически немедленно. С вероятностью 99,9% он просто застал тот момент, когда Шерлок собирался достать пачку сигарет, лежащую всегда в одном кармане с мобильным. Эту же теорию подтверждало то, с какой дрожащей от нетерпения интонацией в голосе брат произнёс фразу. В клинику же он спешил, судя по времени, явно не на работу. Видимо, желая проверить еще одну из своих догадок про замороженную донорскую кровь, или, может быть, это был эксперимент по измерению прозрачности хрусталика глаза трупа. Майкрофт, несколько успокоенный, что Шерлок находится в Лондоне, коротко бросил «Постарайся быть сегодня осторожен», тут же нажав на отбой, пока недоумевающий брат обдумывал непривычную просьбу своего «вечного опекуна». Если уж тот конкретизировал временной промежуток, когда нужно повысить внимание, значит где-то произошло, нечто действительно опасное.

Недавно Шерлок всё же переселился по настоятельной просьбе родителей в зеленый район Блумсбери и периодически брюзжал британскому правительству, просящему помочь в очередном деле «государственной важности», что идти до станции метро от его комнаты на Montague Sreet так долго, что можно выкурить не одну сигарету любимых ротманс. А за аренду помещения, в котором он не может обустроить нормальную лабораторию для опытов, в своем прошлом районе у него была возможность снять целый дом. Старший брат склонен был не принимать последний довод всерьёз. После очередной миссии на счет Шерлока падала крупная сумма, вполне достаточная, чтобы «сводить концы с концами», даже пожелай он обосноваться в Челси. К слову, от своей профессии детектива-консультанта Холмс младший получал не только высокие дозы адреналина, разгоняющего его вечную скуку в мире ненаблюдательных индивидуумов.

Чиновник вытащил за цепочку классическую модель часов Woodford, которые изредка по настроению сменяли респектабельный брегет, и посмотрел на циферблат. Почему-то он никогда не любил ориентироваться по времени на экране телефона, будто бы электронные часы были менее точными, чем механика. Майкрофт успел на какое-то время обезопасить столицу Великобритании за 3 минуты. Теперь оставалось разобраться с Артуром.

Воплощение страны стоял к нему спиной в каких-то 10 ярдах от чиновника.

\- Альфред, беги оттуда!!! Альфред!!! – раздался пронзительный громкий крик англичанина, который не был из тех, кто срывается на повышенные тона на многолюдной улице.

Время, словно замедлило свой ход, Майкрофт видел, как замерли люди, удивленно посмотрев на странного мужчину, который выглядел так, будто внезапная смерть настигла близкого ему человека прямо во время их телефонного разговора. Казалось, его вопль, полный страха и злобы за собственную беспомощность, заставил весь оживленный Лондон на долю секунды остановиться, а жители острова, как бы далеко они не находились от столицы, почувствовали нахлынувшее беспричинное смутное ощущение беспокойства. К концу дня оно только усиливалось, подпитываясь от новостей центральных телеканалов, каналов и сводок по радио.

Холмс старший, казалось, бесконечно долго бежал эти 32 фута. Но все же успел схватить англичанина за руку, выдергивая того на безопасный тротуар. Рядом по проезжей части проехал грузный алый автобус, который вполне мог зацепить Кёркленда, находившегося на тот момент в крайне заторможенном состоянии.

\- Связь оборвалась. Майкрофт, он ведь был совсем рядом, когда северная башня упала, - сорвавшийся голос страны звучал странно, неузнаваемо-страшно. На искаженном ужасом лице предательским влажным блеском светились светло-зеленые, ставшие мутными от горя глаза.

Холмс ничего не ответил, он крепко держал Артура и почти насильно тащил того в сторону автомобиля со сглаженными линиями блестящего бронированного кузова, который уже сдавал назад, дабы быстрее принять их в свой безопасный салон, успокаивающе и дорого пахнущий новой кожей. Где-то в более чем 3106 милях через Северный Атлантический океан, еще почти что полминуты стоял столб угольно-черного дыма, сохранявшего очертания рухнувшей башни-близнеца, пока с безмятежной небесной лазури в тот ясный день, его не стёр порыв ветра.

Англия отошёл от шока, когда они уже подъезжали к угловатому, словно рисунок 8-битной графики, зданию, нависшему над свинцовыми водами Темзы. Он перестал пытаться дозвониться до Джонса и теперь сгорбленно сидел, привалившись боком к двери и безучастно смотря на улицу. Из-за плотной пелены тонировки внешний мир был похож на чёрно-белый старый фильм. Где-то в небе над ними раздался глухой раскат грома, от которого оба пассажира вздрогнули, и сразу же пошёл стеной дождь, разбивающийся на мелкую водную пыль о покатую крышу представительского седана. Машина скоро нырнула в неприметные с улицы ворота внушительной по размерам подземной стоянки госучреждения.

\- И Пентагон ведь тоже...- произнёс первую за всю поездку фразу Артур, выйдя из салона и привычным шагом, будто бывал здесь каждый день, направился к ближайшему от них лифту.

\- Здесь безопасно, - Майкрофт почувствовал, что эти слова сказал скорее чтобы напомнить об этом самому себе, чем ободрить Соединенное королевство. Он вызвал в зеркально-стальной кабине номер этажа, где находился его личный кабинет. Артур прислушался к монотонному механическому шуму подъемника и рассеянно запоздало кивнул.

В Кабинет он вошёл первым, открывая каким-то своим, неведомым Холмсу старшему способом, защищенную новейшим электронным замком дверь. По-хозяйски кинул на вешалку плащ и расположился за его рабочим креслом, на ходу включив ноутбук, лежащий на громоздкой базе. Как всегда, не спрашивая на что-либо разрешения. Обычно у Артура это выходит, как нечто само собой разумеющееся, но сейчас Майкрофт чувствовал, что что-то происходит не так, как обычно. Расценив это всего лишь проявлением нервного потрясения Кёркленда, Холмс молча наблюдал, присаживаясь напротив на стул для посетителей.

Англия все же всегда был привязан к строптивому воспитаннику, хотя в присутствие Альфреда всячески делал вид, что тот его лишь крайне раздражает. Теплое покровительственное отношение всё равно было заметно, как наверняка опытному взгляду заметно желание скромного правительственного служащего контролировать и направлять в нужное русло жизнь младшего брата, всячески ловко оберегая того от любых заданий секретных ведомств, которые касались бы операций не на территории Англии. Еще более предпочтительным вариантом было постоянное нахождение Шерлока в черте Лондона, где влияние старшего брата на различные сферы деятельности мегаполиса стремилось к абсолютному. Холмс младший для Майкрофта подобен ворону Тауэра. Стоит его не застать на привычном месте - жди беды. Артур не спрашивает пароль из 17 случайных цифр, стоящих преградой перед запуском операционной системы.

Именно столько ступеней будет вести в квартиру на втором этаже дома 221 б на Бейкер-стрит. Но сейчас это пока что не важно, и Шерлоку придётся ещё девять лет тратить на дорогу к ближайшей станции подземки 10 минут, чтобы проехать одну до официального места работы. В общей сложности он тратит на всю дорогу до больничной лаборатории 20 минут быстрым шагом, за которым неустанно наблюдает Майкрофт с помощью своих людей. Если у него нет дел особой важности, он получает доклад о местонахождении брата один раз в день. Конечно, если в маршруте детектива нет каких-либо опасных пунктов назначения. Вести Шерлока с каждым годом сложнее, он быстро учится и мало уступает старшему брату в способности наблюдать и замечать. За последние несколько лет сменилось больше сотни агентов, однако же те, кто прошли испытание Холмсом младшим, заслуживали самых высоких оценок в искусстве конспирации.

Перед тем как зайти в интернет с безопасного высокоскоростного подключения, редкого в те времена даже для государственного учреждения, и начать просматривать новости, Англия поднимает глаза цвета неспелого крыжовника с монитора и, будто бы впервые видя Майкрофта, смотрит на него долгим просвечивающим, словно рентген, неуютным взглядом. Тот не отворачивается, хотя, признаться, это и чертовски трудно. Холмс пытается отвлечься от нарастающего нехорошего предчувствия и замечает, как неудобен стул для посетителей по сравнению с его рабочим местом, и что на столе не хватает для завершающего штриха в интерьере какой-нибудь эффектной детали. Возможно, маленькой скульптуры. Видео с места происшествия Артур смотрит без звука, но то, что он занят именно этим, служащий правительства замечает по его задержке дыхания и зрачкам, сужающимся до размера маковых зёрен от внутренней боли. Молчание, висящее в кабинете, становится неуютным, как жёсткое сидение. Нарушаемое изредка кликами клавиш и шумом системы воздушного охлаждения электронных плат. Затем раздаётся писк телефона о входящем смс и почти сразу же тот начинает звонить. Англия, не глядя, кто это именно, берет трубку.

\- Да... У меня все нормально... Как у тебя? Спасибо, - голос британца сух и официален, он отвечает на английском, хотя, судя по отрывкам фраз, доносившихся из динамика, говоривший был французом. Он продолжает скроллить по электронным страницам газет, чуть отодвинув от уха трубку. - Бонфуа, извини у меня вторая линия.

Пока Артур переключался между непрерывно названивающими странами-соседями, уже извещенными о произошедшем, Холмс позволил себе разобраться со своими непосредственными делами, отдав секретарю несколько распоряжений по смс.

\- Что нового? - по повелительному тону фразы советник Секретаря понял, что на этот раз обращаются к нему.

\- Наблюдается задержка рейсов в Америку, они закрыли воздушное пространство, - Майкрофт продолжал смотреть на экран своего телефона, периодически отвечая кому-то короткими текстовыми сообщениями.

\- Нужно успокоить пассажиров и открыть запасные посадочные полосы. Если потребуется, пусть возвращающиеся воздушные судна садятся на территорию военных баз, - скорее приказал, чем попросил Англия. И уже сам набрал чей-то номер, находившийся на кнопке быстрого набора.

\- Уже сделано, - как можно тактичнее отозвался Холмс старший, однако его ответ не был удостоин страной даже кивком головы.

\- Мэттью, здравствуй. Да, получил твоё смс. Говори! - Керкленд нервно прикоснулся к винно-красному галстуку, поправив золотой зажим в виде искусно выполненного герба Соединенного Королевства, - Спасибо за самолеты... Да, будем на связи. Сообщи, как найдёшь его.

Обманчиво незаметный Уильям действительно был сейчас одним из немногих, кто мог быстро добраться до своего брата-близнеца.

Англичанин со вздохом нажал отбой и положил слайдер перед собой. Затем заметив, что все вещи на столе находятся педантично ровно, машинально поправил пальцами расположение своего телефона.

\- Майкрофт, - начал он, вновь пригвоздив чиновника испытывающим взглядом и голосом, не обещающим ничего хорошего.

\- Артур? - отозвался чиновник, не добавляя слово «сэр». Он знал, что сейчас провести изысканными светскими манерами Англию не удастся.

\- Кто тебе сообщил о башнях-близнецах? - в лаймовых глазах англичанина тлели зелеными огнями угли.

\- Мой агент. Он был недалеко от Всемирного торгового центра, - Майкрофт почувствовал, что чем дольше он смотрит на эти колдовские огни, тем хуже может подбирать правильные слова.

\- Мистер Холмс, на месте... Трагедии, - британец на миг прикрыл глаза, подбирая подходящее слово к произошедшему - Не было представителей моих спецслужб.

Ощущение, что его душу выворачивают наизнанку, усилилось. Стало труднее дышать, будто воздух стал вязким и душным. «Это просто плохая система кондиционирования, давно нужно было принести вентилятор», - внутренне одёрнул себя чиновник, учащая дыхание, приносящее легким все меньше кислорода.

\- А может быть, не в вентиляции дело? А совесть душит? – угрожающе вкрадчиво проговорил Артур, озвучив его мысли и откинувшись на мягкую спинку кресла.

Препираться было бесполезно, оправдываться бессмысленно. Серый кардинал всегда оставался выше разъяснения своих действий кому бы то ни было за всю свою карьеру: от незначительного работника министерства иностранных дел, затем агента обоих разведок Соединенного Королевства и, наконец, до советника Секреторя Комитета. Поэтому Холмс лишь веско промолчал. Глаза, не мигая смотревшие на Кёркленда стали неприятно слезиться. «Кому ты служишь, Майкрофт?» - прошелестел голос Англии в голове чиновника, при этом британец не разжал губ с застывшей на них угрюмой, чёрствой улыбкой. Происходящее все меньше походило на реальность.

Если наступит завтра, то мигрень из-за бесцеремонного вламывания в сознание чиновнику была обеспечена. Но, судя по произнесенному ранее «моих спецслужб», а ведь раньше Кёркленд говорил исключительно «наших», рассчитывать на мучения всего лишь от больной головы, Майкрофту уже вряд ли стоило ожидать.

\- Моей стране и Ее Величеству, - ни на секунду не раздумывая ответил Холмс старший.

Он отчетливо понимал, что Артур в этот момент уже знал все. И о сотрудничестве с ЦРУ, и о причинах, из-за которых на это сближение пошел советник. Сейчас он лишь подчеркнуто осадил любившего партии с множеством ходов молодого политика и оценивал, стоила ли выгода Англии этому опрометчивого, для любящего все консервативное Артура, шага. Они оба прекрасно понимали, за кем сейчас «право вершить суд». Один мысленный приказ Соединенного Королевства, и Майкрофта его же сотрудники бросят в камеру, где он вряд ли доживет до следующего утра. А затем все будет еще более прозаично: краткое сообщение о его скоропостижной смерти родителям и брату, передача его личного дела в архив с бессрочным хранением с пометкой «изменник Родины». С одним только «но». Предателем и уж тем более двойным шпионом Майкрофт Холмс себя никогда не считал, лишь довольно хорошим дипломатом, умеющим идти на компромисс и всегда помнить, на чьей он стороне.

         Англия молча наблюдал за его реакцией, изучая каждую черточку его лица, будто проводя крайне интересный эксперимент. Пересохшая радужка саднила невыносимо, поэтому чиновник позволил себе наконец прикрыть глаза и потереть их правой рукой, прохладный метал кольца приятно холодил веки, возвращая к реальности. Но даже не видя Артура, он чувствовал его чуткую внимательность в свой адрес.

\- Красиво… - наконец полностью осмыслив вырванную столь грубым способом у своего подданного информацию, произнёс Кёркленд, - Я даже позволю себе сказать, что это видится мне многообещающим.

\- Пока рано это утверждать... Сэр, - устало глухо отозвался Холмс, чувствуя себя болезненно измотанным.

         Англия издал звук, похожий одновременно на фырканье и глубокий выдох. Затем, забрав мобильный со стола, поднялся на ноги и подошел к сидящему чиновнику, доверительно протягивая ему руку.

\- Завтра будет экстренная сессия ООН, вы знаете, что должен сделать генеральный секретарь, - выражение лица англичанина вновь стало человечным и больше не было опасных огней в глубине глаз, прожигающих душу насквозь.

\- Пятая статья 49 года будет введена в действие, - бесстрастно, словно вынося приговор в суде, ответил политик, и как только Майкрофт коснулся своей рукой ладони страны, глубоко сидящий в глубине мозга росток начинающейся изматывающей сосудистой боли бесследно зачах.

\- Знаешь, сюда бы больше всего подошел хрустальный глобус, - кивнул головой в сторону рабочего стола Англия, прежде чем уйти прихватив с собой тренч, - И вентилятор все же не помешает.

Артур всегда славился своей утонченной иносказательностью. И расценив последнюю его фразу как выражение одновременно признания заслуг советника Секретаря, рискнувшего, в первую очередь, собой ради очередного сотрудничества, официальным инициатором которого станет Блэр, таки признав свою резкость к нему излишней, Майкрофт наконец с облегчением почувствовал, что ему стало хватать драгоценного кислорода, и что так же жизненно необходимое доверие было полностью восстановлено. Англия, хищно улыбаясь, вышел из кабинета Холмса, оставив того наедине с самим собой.

Сегодня мир поменялся раз и навсегда. Ощущение безопасности было уничтожено и похоронено под осколками бетона и стекла двух небоскрёбов вместе с тысячами человеческих жертв. А страх от ощущения беспомощности перед терроризмом расползся по миру, как стойкий запах гари в Нью-Йорке.

Англия отождествлял Холмса старшего со львом. Не добродушным повелителем зверей Саус-Бэнка, из фальшивого, но крепкого каодского камня восточной части зеленого моста, а с бронзовым гигантом, несшим вечную стражу у стремящейся в серебристо-стальную высь городского неба колонны Нельсона. Могучего зверя, смотрящего в сторону самой известной башни парламента, чутко вслушивающегося 134 года в бой Биг-Бена каждую полночь и каждый полдень. Сегодня лев услышал свой долгожданный тринадцатый удар колокола.

 

 

 

**Обоснуй:**

 

_….заявился в гостиную шотландского замка в положенное время._

Август и сентябрь королевская семья проводит в замке Балморал. Туда же на это время переносятся еженедельные встречи Королевы с премьер-министром.

 

_….и, бросив хмурый взгляд на лукаво оскалившегося старшего брата, который сложил пальцы рук в фигуру, напоминающую мост._

Битва на Стерлингском мосту, закончившаяся победой шотландцев над англичанами, произошла 11 сентября 1297 года.

 

_«У тебя есть моё тело, но не моя преданность и моё уважение» - раздается голос Уоллеса в голове Соединенного королевства._

Прямо у входной двери монумента Уоллеса в городе Стерлинг стоит крупная фигура борца за свободу Шотландии, говорящая фигуре английского короля эти дерзкие слова.

 

_…встала с кресла и, сделав жест, чтобы Алистер нагнулся к ней…_

Рост Королевы 160 см. Артура 175 см. ~~Алистер 178 см (хэдканон)~~.

 

_Кёркленд младший, чувствуя себя оскорбленным перед сувереном, едва сдержался чтобы не исчезнуть на месте, наплевав на приличия._

~~Хэдканон~~. В пределах своей территории олицетворения стран могут перемещаться, мгновенным способом, ~~чем-то напоминающим телепортацию~~. Это могут делать абсолютно все страны, ~~даже не обладающие магическими способностями~~. Находясь в области представителя власти, страна должна прежде исчезнуть из поля зрения, воспользоваться дверью или же удалиться из зоны видимости человека, и только потом уже использовать мгновенное перемещение. Исключение составляет приказ правителя или же любое ЧП. В других же случаях такое поведение расценивается, как бестактное.

 

_Что вы успели сделать за это лето, кроме разбрасывания обещаний об увеличении числа медсестер и равенстве?_

Лейбористская партия перед выборами 2001 года подчёркивала значение своих достижений: снижение инфляции, безработицы и преступности, увеличение числа медсестёр в национальной системе здравоохранения и улучшение системы образования. Лейбористы намеревались продолжать модернизацию Великобритании и создать условия для обеспечения достойной жизни всех трудящихся людей независимо от их происхождения.

 

_Но предусмотрительно промолчал, не став открыто язвить по поводу «здравого смысла» и прочего…_

Лозунгом программы консерваторов стала фраза «Настало время для здравого смысла» (It's time for common sense), которая повторяется в программе консерваторов 13 раз.

 

_…чтобы он лично за это ответил, вы понимаете меня…_

Единственным главой правительства, кто лично представлял заявку по олимпиаде своей страны в Сингапуре, стал тогдашний премьер-министр Великобритании Тони Блэр.

 

_Ни остатки стойкого одновременно дымно-кожанного и в тоже время с нотами лимона и ванили туалетной воды премьер-министра_

Habit Rouge Guerlain - любимая туалетная вода Тони Блэра.

 

_И привычным движением вынул слайдер…_

Говорится о модели Nokia 8890

 

_…на ходу включив ноутбук, лежащий на громоздкой базе…_

HP Omnibook 500 F2165 W/K

 

_\- Спасибо за самолеты..._

Все международные рейсы, прибывавшие в США, были отменены или перенаправлены в другие страны, такие, как Канада.

 

_Обманчиво незаметный Уильям действительно был сейчас одним из немногих, кто мог быстро добраться до своего брата-близнеца._

Имеется ввиду, тот факт, что граница между Канадой и США является одной из длиннейших немилитаризированных границ во всём мире.

 

_Пятая статья 49 года будет введена в действие…_

Статья предусматривает коллективную оборону для всех государств блока в случае нападения на одну из стран-участниц. Этот шаг явился прямым следствием происшедших накануне событий, связанных с террористической атакой на Нью-Йорк и Вашингтон.

_Не добродушным повелителем зверей Саус-Бэнка, из фальшивого, но крепкого каодского камня…_

Лев Саус-Бэнка, как его часто называют лондонцы, стоит у восточного въезда на Вестминстерский мост. Обычно городские львы выглядят суровыми, но у этого на редкость добродушная и весёлая морда – кажется, он чуть-чуть улыбается.

_Сегодня лев услышал свой долгожданный тринадцатый удар колокола._

Старинная, английская легенда гласит, что бронзовые львы могут ожить, как только куранты Биг-Бен пробьют 13 раз.


End file.
